This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumthirtyeight’. The new variety was first hybridized by David Cain and selected by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘97P047-010-311.’ The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ is characterized by ripening very early in the season. The harvest season, May 12 through May 20, is about ten days earlier than that of ‘Red Beaut’ (unpatented) (May 22 through June 1) in the Wasco, Calif. area. The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ is further characterized by relatively large-sized fruit for the season (average fruit weight approximately 108 gm, compared to approximately 65 gm for ‘Red Beaut’), smooth black skin, and juicy amber flesh that has a sugar content of approximately 15° brix.
The seed parent is unpatented breeding selection ‘92P037-130-001’, and the pollen parent is ‘Suplumtwenty’ (the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP8363). The parent varieties were first crossed in February of 1997, with the date of planting of the progeny being February 1998, and the date of first flowering being February 2000. The new plum variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2003, by budding onto ‘Nemared’ (unpatented) rootstock.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘29P037-130-001’ in that the new variety ripens very early (around mid-Mary), while the seed parent ripens during late June. The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight,’ also has a larger fruit size (approximately 108 gm) compared to approximately 88 gm for the seed parent.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ is distinguished from its pollen parent, ‘Suplumtwenty’ in that the new variety ripens very early, (around mid-May), while the pollen parent ripens during late June to early July. The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ also has a smaller fruit size (approximately 108 gm) compared to 195 gm for ‘Suplumtwenty’.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ most closely resembles ‘Black Beaut’ (unpatented) in that both varieties have smooth black skin, amber flesh, and similar sugar contents (approximately 15° brix). However, the near variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ ripens very early (mid-May), about three weeks earlier than ‘Black Beaut’ (early- to mid-June). Full bloom of the new variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ also takes place earlier (mid-February) compared to ‘Black Beaut’ (early March).
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyeight’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding onto ‘Nemared’ rootstock.